Dragonnaped
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: The dragons are gone... Or that's what the Vikings think. One night Hiccup's three year old daughter got... dragonnaped. She will find out how it is to live with the Vikings' scaly friends.
1. chapter 1

A/N: This is my first HTTYD story. Set after The Hidden World, it will be no way cannon (warning to the experts in HTTYD), and my cannon character writing is awful, so please bare with me.

* * *

Prologue

Once, there were dragons.

Thousands of them, everywhere. In the skies. In the sea. Under the ground. In our houses!

There were dragons of all shapes and sizes. From the tiny Terrible Terror to the gigantic Bewilderbeast.

Dragons of all rarities. From the plentyful Deadly Nadders...

To the elusive... Night Fury.

Now they are all gone. Vanished. Disappeared from the face of the earth.

Our loyal friends HAD to go. For our safety. For their safety.

We Berkians will never forget that fateful day.

* * *

The dragons had already began flying away.

The Vikings were having their goodbyes with their companions, knowing that they would never see them again. The winged creatures turned away to leave, glancing back at their humans as their own goodbye.

The ships of the enemy were already nearing the isle, and the Berkians were protecting the dragons during their escape. The Light Furies kept the portal open for the others to enter the Hidden World. They would be safe there.

Toothless was sitting patiently for Hiccup to prepare the automatic tail. The Light Fury was anxious to leave as soon as possible, but waited for the Night Fury. A click from behind and they knew he was ready to go.

Hiccup hugged Toothless, tears already filling his eyes. He just couldn't let go of the black dragon, the one he had grown up with. The Light Fury made a soft roar to tell them it's time.

Hiccup looked in his friend's eyes. He didn't know what to say. There were so many he wanted to say, but there was no time. "Be careful out there. You promise me you will?", he said and Toothless replied with a nod. The Viking hugged him again. "I miss you already...", he continued, his voice barely above a whisper, feeling the next moments coming rapidly.

Toothless made a soft sound and slowly withdrawed. Hiccup wasn't looking at him. The white Fury already was turning away. The black dragon looked at him in concern. "Go now... Fly as far as you can, where nobody will find you!", he cried and hesitantly Toothless followed the Light Fury.

Toothless ran and took off. His back felt so empty. Over the years he got used to having a weight on him. Now he was free.

The Light Fury dived in the portal. Toothless looked back at Berk and did a soft sound as he dived in the Hidden World. This was goodbye for him.

The Vikings, having no dragons by their side anymore, had to protect their village the traditional way: fighting.

Hiccup looked up in the sky as the last dragon got in and the portal disappeared, closing the only way in the Hidden World.

"We will find you. We will find a way to come to you. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Better you forgot you read this one. It is just a short introduction, that no way will happen in the Hidden World.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome once again! And a thanks to those who reviewed.

Reply to Mariah: I know this looks different than the trailer, but I just had this idea. As for the other questions, they will be answered in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

And yet, Hiccup wasn't able to keep his promise to Toothless and all dragons.

Vikings went to search for the Hidden World. Every place that was within their reach and explored. They even made it to places they haven't been before.

Finally it got declared. The Hidden World is a place accessible only if you had a dragon. Something that was now lost.

Berk was lifeless. A normal village among others. The only difference? These Vikings were the only ones with such experienced in dragons and were homesick of them.

The dragon riders made the decision to not tell their children about their scaly friends. Because they knew that it would lead them to a crazy but fruitless search.

But would they expect that a curious little dragon would come to them?

* * *

 _3 years later..._

"Hiccup? I know you are busy too but I have some things to do in Berk. You can handle Rora for a hour or two?", Astrid said walking over to the chief, holding a little girl in her embrace, their daughter.

Rora was three years old, but still very active and curious. Her hair was ashy blonde and the face features mostly from her mother. Many people would say that she took after only Astrid, if it wasn't for her soft green eyes.

Hiccup turned to them and got up from his seat. "Yes, sure. I don't have something to do for the hour anyway.", he replied, taking Rora in his arms. The little girl girl giggled as she got a good grip on him.

"Alright then, I better go now.", the blonde said and turned to them again. "Be nice, Rora.", Astrid told to her daughter, who had began playing, teasing Hiccup's hair. Then the woman left out of the door hastily, leaving Hiccup alone to take care of Rora.

* * *

"Where's the dragon? Here's the dragon!", Hiccup said playful, hiding and showing the small dragon toy Valka had made for him when he was little. He knew he agreed with the others to never tell the kids about the dragons, but this was just a toy.

Rora laughed with her father, and took the toy from his hand and pat it. " Good dragon!", she said continueing to pat it. Hiccup tried to not show his saddened expression, being reminded of Toothless.

The sun was setting when a knock on the door was heard."Hiccup, you better come now. The twins are causing trouble again.", Fishlegs' voice was heard from outside.

The chief sighed. Ruffnut and Tuffnut never stop causing trouble. They always did, they always do and they always will do. "Coming!", he called and left Rora in the room. "I'll be back, ok?", Hiccup smiled to her and run outside.

* * *

A purple portal opens in the sky and a dark figure flies down to Berk. The flying animal lands out of the chief's hut and looks around. It curiously looks in the window and sees a girl.

The scaly creature gets in and Rora turns to it. It is small, about 6 feet long and has gray scales. On it's head has two ear like appendages, two small nubs between them and one in each side of its face. Two fins on each side of the tail and big wings. The most obvious thing on it are its eyes: The right one luminiscent green and the left a bright blue.

A dragon.

Rora got up and went over to the Fury. He still stood there, feeling no threat of the little girl and watched her curiously. She looked straight in the dragon's eyes and patted his muzzle. "Good dragon!", Rora said again as if she was patting the toy. The Fury widened his eyes surprised by the girl's actions.

He circled her and sniffed. As Rora tended her small hand to the dragon fearlessly, he stared for a moment before touching it with his head.

The Fury let a soft sound as he pounced lightly. He was about leave until he felt something on his tail. Rora was trying to get on!

The young dragon did a smile like expression, before turning to help her on his back. Rora got a grip on the Fury's ears. He growled annoyed but bared with it. He took off and flew slowly so that she didn't fall off.

When in a good distance from Berk, the Fury shot a plasma blast and opened the portal to the Hidden World.

* * *

Hiccup comes back home, after dealing with the problem the twins caused.

"Rora!", he called walking in the hut. He looks around the house. Rora's nowhere to be seen. "Rora!", he calls now, in the verge of panic.

Hiccup ran in the room. On the floor he finds the dragon toy he had given to her. He picks it up and looks out of the window. The chief spots a portal in a distance. A one he recognised. As soon as he saw it, it closed it.

He falls to his knees, holding the toy tightly. "She's... Gone.", he says already feeling the tears.

Hiccup hears the door opening, but didn't make the cope to turn to look at Astrid. She kneeled next to him.

"What's wrong? Where's Rora?"

"I... I lost her...", he replied shaking.

"What? How did that happen? I left only for one hour!"

"I was called to deal with a problem. Astrid, really I could do nothing about it.", he said and noticed something shimmering on the floor. Something familiar. A dragon scale.

"Rora got... Dragonnaped."

* * *

Rora watched around amused by the view of the Hidden World. The giant pillar like rocks had small lights on them, twinkling like stars. The whole place with the vegetation and the lighting looked as if they were somewhere underwater.

However the most impressive thing wasn't the landscape, but the dragons. Thousands of them. The girl reached out her hand wanting to touch the Fireworms flying beside them. Here and there you could see nests, full of eggs. You could even see the hatchlings form in them. Below, above and everywhere you could see dragons with their young.

Even the young gray Fury seemed to be impressed by the view, and lived here all his life. Rora looked down to where the cub was heading. It must be his nest.

Once the little dragon landed, four others appeared. They seemed to be the same age and species as the Fury. His siblings began making sounds, as if asking 'Where were you? Mum and Dad will be mad when they find out!'

The gray cub jerked his head to Rora who had unmounted him and walked around. The other Furies eyes widened seeing her. They threw themselves on him, making scolding sounds.

All of them stopped and turned a bigger dragon. It was a adult black Fury with fully grown nubs and 'beard'. His eyes where a luminiscent, bright green, just like the male cub's right eye. He also had a synthetic tailfin with a faded red colour.. Then a white Fury with blue eyes followed. They must be the cubs' parents.

The female scolded her children quiet and then looked expectantly at the only gray Fury. He once again jerked his head to Rora who was now standing next to him. She didn't seem to be afraid of them.

The black Fury's intelligent green eyes widened at the sight of her. He approached carefully and sniffed her. She had a unmistakable smell on her, one that he would never forget. _Hiccup._

The dragon understood that she's Hiccup's daughter. The Fury once named Toothless did a grin like expression and a happy sound. He then questioningly stared at his son.

The gray cub nodded positively, knowing his father's question. Toothless stood near Rora protectively. Now she would be under their guardianship. Their family.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the story so far. The chapters will be mainly short.

Note: Just saying, I'm not a Hiccstrid shipper. Just wrote this here for the story.

Until next time!


	3. That was it

**Not a chapter**

Hey there readers...

It's been a long time since I posted any chapter, and now I'll say why.

Very simply, Dragonnaped is discontinued. When I started this story, I never really intended to have it lead somewhere, I never thought of a real plot for it. I started this story just for fun. Also HTTYD3 is out now, so...

I'm glad to see that people enjoyed this story though and wanted to see more of it. But I just left it.

If you want, you can write and continue it yourself.

Thanks for taking your time.

-Stargazing Writer


End file.
